Conventionally, an elevator system recognizes the existence of individual users planning to use the elevator in order to respond to demand or requests for service. Buttons, keypad devices, and touchscreen devices may be used for entering a request for elevator service. For example, an elevator system may utilize a two-button (e.g., up or down button) configuration, wherein a direction of travel within the elevator system is requested. An elevator system may utilize a keypad and/or touchscreen device with destination dispatching, such that the user may specify a floor or landing that the user would like to be taken to as part of the request for service. In either case/configuration, a user/passenger engages in an affirmative action to request elevator service by using devices available at the building or facility where the elevator system is located.